For the Love of a King
by snapesophelia
Summary: A Harry Potter/ Laby Cross. ~ When Sarah recieves her "letter" she soon rediscovers that things are not always as they seem, and the way forward truly is sometimes the way back.


For the Love of a King~ A Labyrinth / Harry Potter Crossover  
  
by SnapesOphelia  
  
AN- Hey everyone! Please, have pity on me...I'm new! I had an interesting dream a few nights ago, and this story is loosely based on it. Oh, the scary places I get my inspiration....by the way, this one will stay around PG-13, unless I get enough requests to try my hand at something a bit...racier. In case you haven't noticed, I do happen to have a bit of an ellipsis fetish- please put up with me. And please, please review! Don't forget, things in italics are thoughts.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Well, I own *something*, but none of this. Wish I did, though. Especially Severus...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She couldn't escape him, not even here.  
  
The dreams still came. Nightmares, really. Dreams of a man so beautiful, yet so terrifying, she was amazed she even slept at all.  
  
The events varied, of course, but the ending was always the same. Surrounded by pieces of a fortress destroyed by her hand, seeing it's ruler despratley trying to convey his feelings for her...and the despair in his eyes when he was unknowingly rejected. Sarah hadn't understood what was being offered. It was more than her dreams, more than power- he was giving his very soul to this child. That fateful night, though she denied it, the last thing Jareth saw was the beautiful Sarah Williams taking it with her.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
"Sarah! You're here!"  
  
Hermoine ran over to the car, opened the door, and pulled her cousin into a hug.   
  
"I know! God, the plane ride was awful." Sarah exclaimed, walking over to the trunk to get her bags. iIt really is beautiful here.../i she thought, setting her bags down in the driveway and looking around her. It was one of those lucky, sun-shiney days in London, and the flowers all around Hermoine's parent's summer house were in full bloom.  
  
"So, where are the parents?" Sarah asked, still enthralled with this land~ the land of Stonehenge, Glastonbury, and of magick.  
  
"Oh, they're still at work. They won't be home till around 6, but they'll bring something home for dinner. Speaking of parents, though, I still can't believe your parents let you come all the way here by yourself..." Hermoine began.  
  
"Oh, you know Karen." Sarah interjected. "She and my dad wanted to take Toby to Disney World, and of course, the evil step-witch was more than happy to have me out of the house so I didn't have a chance to burn it down. I have a habit of doing that, you know." Sarah said, with her most sarcastic expression.  
  
"Parents can be a real pain sometimes. Lucky for me, I only have to put up with them three months out of the year." Hermoine said, thinking wistfully about Hogwarts, which all the way in Scotland. She hadn't heard from Harry in over a month, and she was a bit worried that his aunt and uncle had gotten over their fear of him and locked him under the stairs again. She'd have to write Ron...maybe he and his brothers could go "pick him up" again.  
  
"Oh, that's right. You're in boarding school...in Ireland, right?" Sarah said, as the dragged her suitcase up Hermoine's front step. Hermoine reached over and grabbed the other handle, and they carried it inside, dropping it in her foyer.  
  
"No, it's in Scotland, actually." she said, jumping on the couch to catch her breath. "God, Sarah, what in Hades to you have in there?" she asked, gesturing towards the suitcase.  
  
"Oh, you know. Books." Sarah said, a bit nervously, plopping down in front of the fireplace. Seeing her cousin's eyes lit up, she quickly added, "Nothing interesting."  
  
"Can I see them?" Hermoine asked, jumping off the couch and walking over to the suitcase, looking back at Sarah.  
  
"Well...I guess so. But really, you won't be interested." iNot many people would be./iSarah thought to herself.  
  
Walking over to her things, Sarah opened the bag, and gestured to her cousin to take a look. Sitting back down, she watched as Hermoine peered inside, and, in all honesty, was more than a bit surprised at what she found.  
  
"Why, Sarah, these are all books on...spellcraft!" she exclaimed, picking up a worn, leather-covered volume. "Most Potente Potions...Spellcraft Through the Ages...where on earth did you get these?" she exclaimed, as her eye caught a small, red-covered book in the corner of the bag. Placing the other down, she picked up the book, and filpped through the well-fingered pages. Her eyes seemed to catch on one specific passage, and suddenly, she felt overwhelmingly compelled to read it aloud.  
  
"Oh, mostly antique bookshops, I actually got the large book at....." All of a sudden, Sarah noticed Hermoine wasn't paying attention anymore. She seemed to be rather enthralled with a small, red book...and it looked extremely, frighteningly familiar.  
  
"Through dangers untold..and hardships unnumbered..." Hermoine began to read.  
  
"No!" Sarah screamed. "Don't *say* that!" she shouted, and, reaching out her hand, made the book fly out of Hermoine's hands into her arms, suddenly close to tears.  
  
As Hermoine stared open-mouthed at the nearly sobbing Sarah, she barely noticed the letter appearing in Sarah's lap.  
  
~~~~~  
  
That's it for now! I'll try to post some more soon. Until then, "Please leave a contribution in the little box!" 


End file.
